PurikuraScandal
by ButaHime
Summary: After the efforts of fans sending requests forms to the couples agency comes a new movie specially prepared for Ikuta Toma and Horikita Maki. Well it's a dream come true for me though . Would their pairing be as popular or would it cause dilemma to othrs
1. Forewords

(some details aren't true…=D but please bear with me )

**Purikura Scandal**

Horikita Maki

Ikuta Toma

Yamashita Tomohisa

Kitagawa Keiko

_Finally, after being successful beginning from their last series together, this spring blooms a new movie prepared for two idols who are continuously gaining fame after a drama and another. Probably if the fan girls knew, this will be a dream come true or rather fruit of their hard works suggesting letters to both the dream couples jimusho. Finally, a ToMaki movie was decided, featuring Hanakimi's Ashiya Mizuki and Nakatsu Shuichi, Horikita Maki and Ikuta Toma respectively._

_Here comes the beginning of the truth behind the scenes…._

_(So this is my forewords….gomen I'm kinda used to the format in Winglin, unfortunately I can't make an account so I'm kinda forced to write my fanfic here but anyway it's kinda convenient to work in …=D. Well about my story it's kinda corny and it's somewhat a vision I saw while I'm day dreamingand things that I still wonder about)_


	2. Act 1 Their Situations

Their situations

Spring has yet come and so many stars take advantage of the draftiness winter season has left to take vacations and enjoy their time and hang out with their friends. Idols who does this most of the time are Idols part of a big agencies, one example is Johnny's Jimusho where several of their associates are spotted hanging around town. One of those is Ikuta Toma, spotted one wintry day along with his good friend Matsumoto Jun walking at the streets of Ginza. He was wearing a gray jacket paired up with a white designer t-shirt and to add up style, a scarf around his neck. MatsuJun was wearing a black designer jacket zipped up onto his chest and jeans and shades to add up the hiding celebrity look.

They were chatting and laughing talking about rumors, things they see on the internet like doujinshis and fanfiction about themselves.

"Ne~ Toma-kun you really are getting famous by the second, I mean you haven't debuted yet and despite that you're so damn famous"

"(laughs) what the, honestly speaking I'm kind of depressed about that matter…hmmm but I'm fine the way things are."

Their discussion was abruptly disturbed by a phone call from Toma's manager reminding him to show up at the meeting place. Toma excused for a minute.

"Anou Toma-kun, meet me at your condo right now (laughs, as if toma really has a condo but wouldn't that be cool)"

Toma was stunned his manager sounded so happy so he immediately dragged MatsuJun along with him in his condo unit.

They were about to ride the elevator when they ran over Keiko, Toma was dazzled and can't help but stare at her in her purple knitted three fourths tops and a tiny shorts paired up with a black leggings in a comfy boots. "She's pretty" Toma thought. Keiko too was stunned, seeing Toma dressed up so casually.

"Ah Gomen Keiko-chan, didn't know I'd bumped you around here…. (laughs)"

"Me neither…(blush)

"Gosh you look cute today, you probably came to Yamapi's Ne?"

"Hmm…Sou desu ne…How about you how are you doing…since then…? "

"I'm fine…(grin)"

They had a very heavy atmosphere and none of them had any guts to say a word. So as always Keiko destroyed the silence and tried to act normally.

"chotto…" Keiko said in a jokingly way.

"you said I was cute today, you mean I wasn't cute before….HOW RUDE…(pout)"

Toma looked serious and some what uneasy, and Keiko noticing this….

"Jodan, Jodan dayo (joke) Toma! Geez don't take it seriously look at the knot on your head…(laughs)"

"Ah…go-gomen…. oh would you look at the time, anou let's meet each other again some other time 'kay"

"sure…see you then…you too Matsumoto-san… (smiles)"

"Ah…take care " Matsumoto answered as he stared at Toma looking so out of the blue.

'……_since then….I bet she meant that time that's probably It anyway what'd he mean meet again next time TOMA you pervert!'_ Matsumoto thought.

On the other hand, the girl Toma was supposedly paired up with is now rushing with her manager to Toma's Condo Unit after receiving an Email from Toma's manager.

"Anou…manager-san, we're a bit late already so it's fine if we slow up a bit…"

Ofcourse she didn't want to sweat bad that she'll smell since she's meeting a friend from a previous drama

"Ah you're right, anyway, I think it's really a good decision, I mean about you accepting this project."

"Yes I thought so too"

"And the Director was really having high hopes for your pairing although I heard Ikuta-kun haven't heard of the casting yet but I heard he already read the script"

"Hmmm, I thought so too I hear he reads first his script before accepting, how gentle of him… (Smile)

"Ah Toma-kun, you're late…ah you brought Matsumoto-kun along with you I see…"

"Hmmm….SO what's this about" Toma answered anxiously while MatsuJun laid down for a while, while restlessly trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So Toma-kun about the movie we're talking about, you're female lead is –" (knocks)

"Ah someone's at the door…" Toma uttered.

"That's probably her…"

"HORIKITTY!" Toma shrieked as he opened the door.

"Sou Sou….It's Maki-chan, I wanted to surprise you a bit since you two haven't seen each other for a while after Ike Para"

"Ogenki desu ka Ikuta-san" Toma greeted

"We'll come in now" Maki's manager greeted as they were about to enter the unit.

"So Maki-chan I see you a lot lately…(smile) hmmm I don't want to admit it but I missed yah…(grin)"

"Hahaha…nani sore Toma! TOMA NO HENTAI!" matsu jun stared at him madly but cutely.

"Ah Matsumoto-kun konnichiwa (Smile)" Maki greeted.

"I missed you too Toma-kun…hehe so I heard the shooting starts next week." Maki told toma.

"Oh I see…ah manager-san didn't inform me yet of the schedules. Are Are? (looking for his manager) where's manager-san?"

"I think they went outside for a while, I heard they'd contact the director about the filming grounds" (knocks)

(startled) "They must be back already" Toma replied.

"TOMA! I'm lonely! Let me sleep ovah~"

It was Yamapi, of course he's Toma's bestfriend and the fact that he lives just next door, of course he'd visit Toma.

"EEEEEHHHHH~ Yamapi! You startled me….AHO!"

"Let's wear our pajamas this time the same one….the one I bought you for us to wear together at the same time…(laughs)

Toma knew he was teasing him and he was thinking that they might be mistaken as HOMOs.

"I get it..I get it" Toma replied

"HAHA- - "

"Eh…nan dayo YamaPi?" Toma worriedly asked"

Yamapi was stunned as his eyes searched around Toma's room not because he spotted MatsuJun at Toma's bed but because his ex was there having Tea with his most trusted person, his best friend.

(Woah~ that's a long one! Haha….i kinda can't sort out my ideas…=D but somehow It came out as what I wanted it to be…=D hope you guys like the first chapter… I am really dreaming, No aspiring that one day there'll be a drama with Toma and Yamapi in it and somehow their friendship will be troubled by love…=D ahahaha what a wonderful scenario…. )

(Hope you'll read it despite the long details….comment(and reviews) are pretty much appreciated!)


End file.
